New Sonic Heroes
by thesoniczone11
Summary: A group of kids mysteriously wake up in a New World where Rings give you energy and Highways are built with corkscrews and loop-de-loops. But... Why does this place seem familiar, And where are the Real Heroes of this world?
1. New World

_Note: This story will be told from two different perspectives in two different locations. When you see_

_-nsh-_

_That means the story is switching perspectives. Now on to the Story!_

Black is all he could see. Dreams fading away as his mind begins taking in the Real World around him. He slowly opened his eyes, got up and started stretching, letting out a long yawn.

-nsh-

His dreams of... whatever he was dreaming about, He couldn't really tell, ended as He began waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch... "7:00 am" an hour later than usual... He also noticed that he was sleeping on grass. Was he outside? Why would he be Outside? He clearly remembered going into his Bed in his Bedroom!

-nsh-

As his eyes actually began taking in everything... He noticed that he was in some sort of Forest.

-nsh-

Wherever he was... It looked like some sort of park. A Park? That's impossible!

-nsh-

"weird." he thought. As he started walking... he noticed that his whole body felt very strange... Like he got a lot shorter and his eyes grew or something.

-nsh-

He bolted up at this strange circumstance. _Where am I? _He thought? _How'd I get here?_

-nsh-

"huh? What's with me?"

-nsh-

This was all to weird!

-nsh-

The young teen noticed a River close by.

-nsh-

He found a fountain. A Water Fountain!

-nsh-

_I am pretty thirsty... and Maybe I could see my Reflection and see the problem with my body!_

-nsh-

He Immediatly looked at his reflection...

-nsh-

He ran to the river and Scooped some water in his hands and took a big drink. Now that he was satisfied, He could actually see whats wrong with him. He took a long look in the water, but what he saw was not him.

-nsh-

….But he saw a Yellow Fox-like creature. "!" He was very confused!

-nsh-

He saw a Dark Blue Cartoon hedgehog with a Dark tan muzzle, pointy ears, a Long Black Nose, Cyan glowing eyes, 3 rows of 3 spiky quills (which looks like 4 spikes from the side), with 3 long thick bangs.

"What the... !"

-nsh-

He took a Closer look at himself and took in all the details: Bright yellow fur, White around muzzle, inner ears, tip of tail, and chest/stomach. With a Yellow lightning bolt-insignia on his chest/stomach. He was wearing a Black hooded zipped opened Jacket, normal, a Red baseball cap turned forward, also normal, And 4 yellow bangs of hair/fur coming out under his hat. He wore a pair of white gloves with a smaller lightning bolt-insignia on the outside/back of his hand, with a pair of red rubber wrist-bands. And Red sneakers with 3 straps and yellow at the heal. On the side of the shoe, the red part was in a Lightning bolt-type style overlapping the yellow part.

_Whats with all the electric logos on me?_

-nsh-

He stood up and took a better look at himself. He was a Hedgehog! Along with the dark blue fur, He had fur on his arms also, a white patch of fur on his chest, white gloves with 2 rings each (one gold and one a Cyan crystal) under a Blue cuff and blue and white running style shoes with a White thin strap holding a Glowing blue ring on each side of his Shoes. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!" He yelled with much Confusion. "What am I? Some Cartoon Character?"

-nsh-

The Fox then turned around, noticing a populated area of this "Park". He began walking to this area noticing it was definitely a Park. There were people all around, sitting on benches, eating Ice Cream or Hotdogs, Or just having fun!

-nsh-

But oddly, The way his body structure... and the way his quills were... looked very familiar. But his mind just couldnt find where he seen it before.

"M-Maybe this is a Dream! This can't possibly be real!"

To test his theory, He pinched himself. "YOW!" He could feel the pain very clearly.

"Yup." He concluded, "This is very real."

As he took another look around, He noticed this ...forest... he was in, looked not at all familiar. "Where am I, anyway?"

The Male Hedgehog decided to explore this strange place and began walking ahead into the forest. As he came to what appeared to be the end of the forest, He heard a Female announcer say "THE TRAIN HEADED TO STATION SQUARE WILL BE DEPARTING SOON."

-nsh-

The Area its self was round, with an exit to the right and left. In the Center was a Small gold globe over a fountain. Around the area were a couple fast-food vendors. The whole area surrounded by trees. As he looked beyond the trees, he noticed tall, grey, Sky Scrapers in the distance. It looks just like... New York!

He walked in the area, amazed, and sat down on an empty bench. He began recalling everything he went through these past minutes.

_I wake up in a Park. I find Out I'm a Fox, and I'm either in New York, Or a New York look-alike. What's going on?_

-nsh-

_to be continued..._


	2. Empire City

As the Yellow Fox sat on the Bench, He decided just sitting down isn't going to get him anywhere, So he got up and beginning looking around. But where to go?

As he pondered this, one of the Humans in the park Saw him standing there looking confused, So the not-so-young Man walked up to him to see if he could help him out.

"Hello there!" The man greeted. " Are you lost?"

The sudden Voice slightly startled the Fox, But he noticed it was just a … rather creepy… Man. Then he realized he had just been asked a Question, So he nodded _yes_.

"Well, You seem to be new around here. Your in Empire City! People come here with the dream of Becoming Something Big! I'm Louie Montaine, And I'll be your tour Guide! How does that sound?"

It was then that The yellow Anthro actually got a Good look at the Guy. He seemed to in his late 20s/early 30s, Was about A foot or two taller than him, He had receding blonde hair put in Weird hairstyle that resemble 2 horns, kind of. And a Goatee. He wore a yellow T-Shirt and Blue Jean overalls. And he also wore a Pair of… feminine… looking White Sunglasses, and Brown and Yellow shoes. The way he dresses, Talks, and Walks just gave The Fox a creepy and … _gay_… Vibe. He was at a lost for words, Which he always is anyway.

Not getting any answer, Louie just continued. "The entrance to the Skyscraper Scamper is just that over there, You could get rings there Which you could use to purchase many Fabulous things!"

The Fox nodded and began walking …er, running, toward the entrance Stage.

"Ok, Bye! Call me if you need anything!" Louie called out to him in departue, Ignoring the fact he was RUNNING AWAY AS FAST AS HE CAN!

Boy, Was he glad to be away from that Guy!

As he entered the "Entrance Stage", He noticed that there was a Lot of wide open space, Enough for him to run around and have fun! He did just that as he took off running Around the Circumference of this area.

He noticed that his running speed was a lot higher than back home. He could run up over 300mph and STILL Keep going!

He began to slow down as something caught his attention. He saw what looked like a Generator, Containing about one-thousand volts of Electricity. He walked up to it and Began subconsciously reaching out to it. As his hand got close to it, He felt the electricity jump into his hand. But… it didn't shock him! It actually began connecting with him. He could… Control electricity?

He walked through the area some more and saw what appeared to be Gold Rings. There they were, About big enough to fit on his wrist, and they were floating. Yes, _floating! _

He grabbed one and held it in his Hand, He Closed his hand around it and He could feel Energy Escape into him. This one piece of Gold just Energizd him! He felt electricity inside of him Build up greatly.

He ran up to what appeared to be a Fountain with a Big concrete Stair-like structure in it. He jumped onto all 3 "Stairs" And reached the Top. He saw… This capsule like things. They appeared to be able to send him across the srtucture on the other side.

After a while, He decided to actually Jump inside. The capsule sent him up to the next one, Which sent him straight forward to the next one, Then finally to the Structure across.

He stood there on a Plaque-like thing on the floor, Which emitted an Aura around him. It eventually sent him away to another location: Skyscraper Scamper Zone.

_To be continued…_


	3. Station Square

As the Dark Blue Hedgehog exited the Train Station, He ended up in some sort of City, known as "Station Square". A beach could be seen to the right, Up ahead, across the street, was an amusement park called "Twinkle Park". And to the left was the rest of the metropolitan area. "What a city!" He said in amazement. "hmm… I wonder what the rest of the city is like…" He decided to explore the rest of the city and began to dash off down the street to the left.

Passing a Book Store, and what he thought was the Mayor's Building, eventually getting to an area with a Casino Building, with CASINO in Neon Letters. "Whoa, Neon Lights…"

"Hey", Someone called.

"Huh?" The Hedgehog turned around and noticed A young man, Human, about 18, With Auburn hair, blue eyes, A Beige Sweater, and Blue Jeans.

"I haven't seen you around here before." He said.

"Well… lets just say I'm new here!"

"Oh, Well, I could show you you around…"

"Hmm… Ok."

The Young adult began to lead the Hedgehog towards a hotel. "By the way, I'm Chris, Chris Thorndyke." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"

The Hedgehog paused. _My name… Should I even tell him? Does it even fit me, anymore? _"My names… Dan… Cruiser." _Am I still Dan? Or am I someone else, now? Should I change my name, now that I'm a Hedgehog in a new world? _

"Ok Dan, this is the Station Square Hotel. You can walk through here to go through different parts of the City. Its much faster than walking!"

The walked through the Hotel to another part of Station Square. Back to where the Train Station was. "This is where you can find the S.S. Central Station and Twinkle Park, Station Square's famous Amusement Park." They walked through the Hotel again and out the other end. "And this is the Hotels pool and the Beach, Emerald Coast!" They left the Hotel and walked through Station Square towards a building. "This Building leads to the Speed Highway. Which can be a faster route to the Casino Area and other parts of Station Square. The reason it's named 'Speed' Highway is because my Uncle, Sam Speed, Owns that Highway. He's like a Speed Cop, Part of the S-Team."

"Sounds pretty cool!" Dan responded.

As Chris and Dan began walking through Station Square again, Dan started to remind Chris of an old friend. _He kinda looks like him… And he's blue too. Maybe he's a relative? _

"… Um… Hey, you wouldn't happen to know… ?" Chris began to ask.

"Know who?" Dan responded.

"… N-no body, You just remind me of someone."

"Oh. Speaking of memories… This place seems kinda familiar. Not that I've been here before, It's like I've seen it on TV or something…" _Or… in a video game back home, maybe? _

"It does? How so?"

"I dunno, Its- Its nothing. Nevermind." _But why does everything seem so familiar? Even the fact I'm a Hedgehog seems familiar… blue hedgehog…" _

"Anyways, I gotta go, I'll see you around, Dan." Chris said in departure.

"Ok, Later! I'll be seeing ya, Chris!" The Hedgehog said as he Dashed off.

_He even talks just like him… _Chris thought.

Meanwhile… In an old abandoned Laboratory-like Base. There isn't much light, and two Beings are having a discussion. The Room is too dark to make out the figures, But they appear around the same height, with Spiky Quills.

"Who are you?" The First figure asked, "And Why did you bring here?"

"My name is not of your concern" The second figure responded. "But I'll be of your assistance. I've brought you here because… of him!" He said as he turned on a nearby monitor, displaying the Dark Blue Hedgehog, Dan Cruiser. "He is the reason you are in this world. He has killed your family and friends from your world, and is planning to finish you off here." "He… He what? … E- Everyone?"

"Exactly."

"Wh… Why would he do that? He will pay…"

"Right. He will pay! What he is unaware off, Is the power you now possess. What that is, You'll have to find out on your own."

"Power? Ok than… That Blue Hedgehog will pay for what he has done to me…"

"Ready? Now go… Michael."

"Hmm… No, My name isn't Michael, anymore. Call me… Eclipse."

"Eclipse… Good job. Now, you know your mission, Now fulfill it."

As the First Figure left, The Second figure began to left when he realized he was alone. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have no Idea what you are really doing! Once they are all annihilated… My plans can finally come into being!" His eyes glowed, Showing his Lizard-like Green Eyes. "!"

To be continued…


	4. Skyscraper Scamper Zone

The Dark Blue Hedgehog walked through the afternoon City. _Now… what to do… What do I do now? I still don't know why I'm a Hedgehog, let alone in a new world. _He Thought, _…And more importantly… Where are my Friends? I can't be the only one here, Can I? And Why does this Place seem so familiar? The Casino, Emerald Coast, Twinkle Park, Even Chris! They all look like I've seen them before! …but where? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! _

"RINGRINGRINGRING" He got stripped of his thoughts as am alarm sounded from a nearby bank.

"Huh? What was that?" He turned around to see several police cars zooming toward a Bank, Which the alarm was coming from.

"Huh? Whats' going on?"

_Meanwhile… _

Rapid footsteps could be heard running down the building the Highway. The Tall SkyScrapers of Empire City form the Background, with a Cloudy Sky. The Footsteps belong to our very own Yellow Fox. His name is Shawn Fowl (I forgot to mention his name before.) He ran down the Highway he had previously got warped to from the Gold Plague in the "Entrance Stage."

As he ran down, He grabbed, or absorbed, a Few Rings, absorbing their mysterious energy. The Highway arced downward as his Speed increased due to the incline. He "amateurly" drifted across the Sharp turn on the elevated road as he stepped onto a Panel, Which caused him to dash off with high speed through the Shuttle loop.

_Who designed this Highway?. _

Coming down the Loop, he ended up on a Golden Rail which he grinded on, He had practiced Grinding back in his original world. Why? He Didn't remember. The Grinding was short lived as a Red Spring catapulted him in the air, where he saw two Flying robots.

_Egg Spinners… _The name of the Robot entered his mind.

After some quick thinking, He did a Flying kick toward each robot, The Impact lifting him into the Air, Where he Air-Dashed himself toward a floating red-spring. Shooting him onto another Highway.

He noticed that his Kick short-circuited the Robots. _I… shocked them?_

He landed on another "Dash-Panel", sending him off, Drifting through a Sharp turn, and dashing off through a Tunnel. He quickly stepped to the Left and the Right to avoid incoming Bombs. Why the Bombs were there, He hadn't a clue.

Running on a ramp sent him onto the roof of a Skyscraper. Where he ran across onto a set of Springs, sending him upwards up another part of the Tall Building, and shooting through 3 Big, Orange, Rings, which increased his upward momentum. He landed on the Roof of the Building.

He noticed 2... Lamposts? The top half of both were bended down, pointing toward each other, a Blue gate of light connecting them. He ran through it, Feeling as though his life data was being copied.

He saw a series of Egg-Spinners floating in the air, Forming a path to the Next Building(s). He used his Flying Kick on each one to get to the lower building on the other side.

On the other side of the Building, he noticed a cylinder, rotating, path. With Tall walls of Spikes traveling around it.

"Gulp!"

He slowly walked along the Path, trying to keep his balance as he walked across, avoiding the spiked walls.

He ran across the next building into some springs, lifting him up in the air, landing on a Floating Platform.

He jumped to the Next one, and onto the next building.

Running through a series of Umbrella tables. Some more springs catapulted him up, where he flying kicked into an Egg Spinner with an Electric Field. The Electric Field had no effect on him. The impact gave him a lift as he grabbed a red handle. The red Rope brought him up to the next building.

Where he saw a set of 3 Blue, metal Robots.

_Egg Fighters…_

After the name of the robots passed through his mind, he started thinking of a way to get past these 'bots.

He quickly came up with a solution! Using the energy off all the rings he had collected through this place, He boosted forward in an aura of Yellow Electricity.

Jumping off of the Jump Panel, Landing on a Dash Panel on a taller skyscraper. The Panel sending him off the right into a spring.

The Spring sent him off onto another Highway. He ran through another Lampost-Gate thing, ran onto a Jump panel, flew through Zip lines, Running through another Loop, Flew through a set of Rainbow rings, Ran Across floating platforms. Flew through more zip lines, Hit a Spring, And Ended up in another building, Electric Boosting through a series of Glass Walls, Ran through a Loop, ran dooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn then forward, Hit a Spring, Flying Kicked into a Egg Fighter, Fell through a Glass Floor, onto a Platform, Jumped off before it fell, Ran through more Glass Walls onto a Jump Panel sending him off far.

He landed on a Long Bridge. He started running across, When a Giant Green robot flew up behind him.

_Egg-Chaser. _

It Started shooting Lasers at him as Bombs appeared on the long road ahead of him. He had to Dodge the Bombs and the Lasers at the Same time!

After surviving that dangerous run, he ran onto another part of the Bridge.

Where more, smaller, Egg Chasers came and started Shooting Bombs and Electric Fields at him. It's a Good thing he's electric proof.

He Ran into Egg-Fighters, knocking them into The Egg-Chasers.

After that, A jump panel sent him flying into a Spring, into another set of Springs, He ended up on a Gold GrindRail.

Seeing just how high was up, He began to get very worried, and focused on keeping his balance and momentum.

…Which was hard as there were spike traps across the rail. He jumped over one, but ended up falling.

_Uh-Oh! NO! I can't die, Now!_

Luckily for him, he landed on more rails, below. The Rails led him to another building, where he ran through some 'Bots, a jump panel sending him flying onto some springs. The Springs sent him up a Building where he ran like Spider-Man across the Wall. He ended up running to the Right, dodging bombs, then up, left, Dodging more Bombs, Up, Right, More Bombs, Up, then into some springs.

He landed on another rail, which spiraled downward between two Buildings.

He Grinded through many sets of rails, Jumping onto another rail as the other ended. He eventually fell down toward another building with a Golded "Globe" On it. Before he Landed. A Series of Robots appeared.

He Shot a Bolt of Electricity at each one without Thinking.

_H… How did I… ?_

After the Robots blew up, A Giant Gold Ring appeared. He landed onto the Building and stared at the Ring.

_Is… Is this… the End? The Goal? _

He slowly walked up to it. As he touched it, a Bright Light Appeared.

...

Dan Crueso Stared into the Bank.

_Clamor, Sirens Wailing…_

Police cars parked all around.

One of the Clerks that worked at the bank stood outside. His face in panic. A Police man was in front of him, asking him questions.

"What happened here? Was there a robbery, sir?" The cop asked.

"Yes. Th-There was!" The clerk answered. "He- He Stole _it! _The _Emerald! _The purple one!"

All of the Police gasped with Shock.

Dan was confused. _Emerald? What's so special about a green- err… purple rock? _He Thought. _Although… "Emerald" Does sound familiar… _

"Do you know who commited the robbery?" The police asked.

"N-no! He was too dark! All I saw was a Blur of Black and Purple! He was too fast, and he was out before I knew it!"

_Black and Purple? _

"Did, You see which way he went?"

"Yes! He escaped onto Speed Highway!"

After the clerk mentioned that, The Dark Blue Hedgehog was gone.

He ran to the Building that Chris showed him. He found an I.D. card on the floor and used it to get in. He ran into the Elevator and went up, as the Sun had set and the Sky became Pitch Black.

_To be Continued…_


	5. Speed Highway Zone

At the top floor of the Building, A Dark Blue Hedgehog stood stretching his legs, as if mimicking another Blue Hedgehog, ready to take off.

He then took off with a jog, his speed increasing to a run as the seconds pass.

He ran down the Incline of the Speed Highway as a Helicopter flew overhead. Passing a Billboard advertising a Movie called "Chao in Space: Return of Tikal" as he ran over a Panel that caused him to dash off "up and down and all around" the Loop-de-loop built into the Highway.

"What type of Highway is this?" He asked himself.

The Highway appeared to end as he jumped off to another Part of the Highway. A Gold Rail could be seen overhead.

He ran along the twisting Sky road with great speed. The Highway leading to the side of a Sky Scraper. He ended up running along the Windows of the Building, the pounding of his footsteps causing the Glass to Shatter behind him as he dodged various bombs scattered across his Path. "I hope the people that own this building don't mind…"

The Highway continued from the building, allowing him to start running on solid concrete again. He Ran along the Turns of the Highway, eventually running into a Big, yellow, Scoop-like thing that brought him up to a higher path, Leading to a yellow jump ramp.

After running off that ramp, something compelled him to start pulling various tricks and stunts in the Air as he flew inside of what appeared to be a Hotel.

He subconsciously began using the "Ring Energy" To increase his Kinetic Energy, emitting a Bright Blue Aura around him as he shattered through various Glass Walls put up through this hallway. "What just happened? How'd I do that?"

He ended up on an exterior part of this floor of the Hotel, He fell down to a lower section, avoiding a Flying, Spinning Robot giving off an Electric Shield.

He runs up to a trail of rings hovering over a Spiked Floor. He Dashed over the Trail of Rings, still without knowledge of how he did it, flying into another one of those yellow capsule things, Bringing him to a lower part of the Hotel.

He started to run, but began tripping over Bumbs in the Floor. Nearly missing a Buzz saw close cutting him in half, He ran through a Glass Window, running along a Glass Path leading to another Building/Highway, He tried his best not to look down.

As he got there, Another yellow thing sent him up to a Higher Platform. A "Spinner" Robot hovering in front of him. For some reason, He could feel the Robots Energy, As if it was connected to him.

He shot towards the Robot, Homing an Attack on it. The Blue Energy of the Robot escaping into him.

The impact pushed The Hedgehog up onto a Conveyer-Belt like set of moving platforms. He jumped from Platform to Platform like he was in a Video game, eventually flying into a Rainbow colored ring which, like the gold ramp, compelled him to perform tricks.

He trick-starred up to a Helicopter spot. He Jumped off another gold ramp, Performing Combos up to the Helicopter. The helicopter flew him another helicopter landing. He jumped off the Helicopter and dived to the Landing.

Dash panels sped him up a Building. As he landed on the top, Several Cop car-like robots hovered in front of him.

"…Uh, oh…" He sped off into the Building, then shattered through more windows, Going down the side of the buildings. The Cop-Speedsters Chasing after him.

"You know, I never thought I'd be running away from the Cops." He said to himself as he ran down dodging various pillars. As he landed, He ran into what appeared to be a Parking building. As he looked closely, he swore he saw a Shadowy Being running through the Building.

"Hey, That's… !" His sentence trailing off because he didn't the figures name. He dashed through the Parking lot. Exiting the Building, he came into the Streets of Station Square At Dawn.

He ran through the Streets running from the Cop robots, and after the Dark figure. He ran around a fountain, Hit springs which launched him flying from building to building, Ran across a wall, Through a building, And then towards a fountain. He jumped on top of the Fountain, sending him atop a Church. He ran under the Church bell and towards a Giant Ring, Which the Figure was also running to…

"Hey! Get back here!" Dan yelled as he ran into the Ring after the Figure. The Goal Ring emitted a Bright light as The two ended up in front of City Hall of Station Square.

"Who are you! And why did you rob the Bank of the City?" The Blue Hedgehog yelled at the other figure.

The Sky had now began to light up as the sun rose, signaling morning. Dan finally was able to get a good look at the guy.

He was a Black Tenrec with Purple streaks. He had Violet Eyes that seemed to be clouded with Darkness. On his chest was a white patch of fur spread out to he sides. The edge of his arms and legs had a Purple stripe. His Quills were spread backwards, with 2 spikes on both the sides pointing upwards. And A spike on each side pointing downward, behind his Dark Tan, furry muzzle. He had an Extra quill going over to the front of his face, arched downward like a Crescent Moon. He wore White Gloves with Black Cuffs, and White sneakers, with Black at the Heal and white laces, Dark purple soles, and two Light Purple glowing Circles, allowing him to Hover. He was streaked with Light purple quills shooting out like a mane, going from the back of his head, down his spine. He lacked a tail.

"My name… is Eclipse." He answered. "What I have taken from the Bank, is this!" He said as he took out a Purple Gem. The Gem was brilliant Cut and emitted purple Energy. "… a Jewel containing the Ultimate Power!"

_A Chaos Emerald. _

The word flowed through The Blue Hedgehogs mind. "That's a… Chaos… Emerald…" Dan spoke, confused. _A Chaos Emerald? What is it? How do I even know what it is? Why does it look familiar?_

"Precisely! I am collecting these Gems for someone not of your concern. He told me what You did to me…."

"What? Did what? What did _I_ Ever do _you_? Do I even know you?"

"You don't fool me! He showed me who you are and what you did to my Family… You murded them!"

"What! NO I DIDN'T! I'm NOT A MURDERER! I Haven't harmed anyone! How do you even know it was me?"

"He showed me proof! Now…." The Tenrec held up his hand, an orb of darkness floating atop his palm. "Get out of my sight, you imbecile!" He shouted as he shot a Cloud of Darkness at Dan.

"Hey! What are you doing?" As the cloud of darkness faded away. He noticed he was in a new City. He could see a Park nearby. In the park was tons of People, Hot dog vendors, and a… Yellow Fox?

"hmm…" Dan decided to explore this new area. "Who was that 'Eclipes' Guy? Why did he think I killed his family? Why am I in this world? And is it just me… or did his voice and personality seem familiar? Like I knew someone just like him, back home…"

_Meanwhile, in another location…_

The sound of the Waves is a very calming sound. The sand of the shore glows in the sun. Surrounding the area were many hills with orange-checkered soil and green grass. Many Stone Ruins could be seen across the Ocean. Laying on the sand, by the shore was a Young Female Hedgehog. Her bright, Pinkish red quills went the back of her head like Hair. One of the Hairlike spikes was swept over the front of her head like a bang. Her light, peachish, tanish, skin was buried in the sand. She wore a Pink Shirt with a Red Heart on the front, Light blue Pants, and White Sneakers with pink stripes on the side, with pink Socks. One her hands were white Gloves adorned with a Pink Heart on the Back, and 3 Gold Rings/Bangles on her wrists. The Shadow of a human can be seen walking up to her. "Hey." He said. "Are you ok?"

The Hedgehogs eyes opened, revealing light blue sparkling eyes. "Oh! Hello there, Mr. !"

_To be continued…_


	6. New World, New Looks, Old Friends

…_zzz… Green Hills… zzz… Mystical ancient Ruins… Blue… Hedgehog…hog… zzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

~BEEPBEEP!~ ~BEEPBEEP!~

"!"

The yellow fox known as Shawn immediately woke up. The alarm coming from his watch, which read '6:00 AM'. He held a bottle of Orange Soda in one hand, and a Mild Chilli Dog in the other, both of which came from the Hot Dog vendor.

He had fallen asleep on the park bench after coming from the Skyscraper Scamper Zone.

"Morning!" Someone said.

The Fox looked to his left, seeing a Dark Blue Hedgehog sitting next to him.

"Looks like you finally woke up!" He said again.

Shawn didn't recognize the Person immediately, but the Voice and personality… sounded just like someone he knew…

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" He asked.

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but instead he just showed him his watch. Reading 6:01 AM.

"Six O One. …You Don't talk much, do you?" The Fox shook his head 'no'.

"Oh… I knew someone just like you, back home. And strangely… He wore a Black Hoodie and a Red Cap just like you do… What's your name, anyway?"

The Fox opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was too nervous to say anything. '_Come on, just tell him your name is "Shawn"! Nothing to worry about!'_

"Your names Shawn? That was his name, too…!"

'_Wha… ? How did he… I didn't say it, I thought it!' _

"My names Dan, by the way."

Shawn's eyes widened in Shock. His best friend back home was named Dan, and he sounded just like him! He hadn't seen him since he went to South America to visit those mayan ruins!

'_DAN! Is it really him! How did…? But, why… ? WHAT'S GOING ON?' _

"Wait a minute… Shawn? Is- Is that really you?" The fox nodded.

"IT IS YOU! I hadn't seen you since I Went to South America to visit the Mayan Ruins! How'd you get here? …how _did_ we get here?"

'_I have no idea…' _Shawn thought.

"Me, neither." Dan responded. "Wait. You didn't say that, did you?"

Shawn shook his head, then pointed at his head. '_I thought it.' _

"Oh my gosh… Are minds are connected! I can Hear your thoughts as if you were saying them, out loud! This is amazing!"

'_You call that amazing? Watch this!' _The Yellow one held his hand out, which started cackling with Electricity. Then threw it at a nearby Leaf, Zapping it.

"We have Super Powers? I wonder what mine are? Let's s-…"

Before Dan could finish his sentence, Shawn stopped him and pointed to his right, where the next area of the park was. _See what they are, there. _

"Oh… Ok."

* * *

><p><em>Same Time, Another Place…<em>

Walking along a Beach were a Young Pinkish-Red Hedgehog girl, And a Tall Human with Blonde Hair, Caucasian Skin and Glasses. He wore a Bluish Gray Suit with a White Shirt and Black Tie.

"So, How did you end up on the beach?" The Man asked her.

"I don't remember. But it doesn't matter! This place is very Beautiful!" She responded.

"Well, this place is called Seaside Hill. Famous for it's Beaches and Ruins! I'm here on Vacation, but I'm going back to work soon."

"Where do work? Is it nice?" "I work in Empire City, its far north from here. I get there by Train. Say… would you like to join me?""I'd love too! Empire City sounds like a Beautiful place!" _'Empire City sounds like New York! And my Brother, Shawn, is in New York!' _"I think I might find my brother, there! What's your name anyway?"

"Me? Just call me 'Boss'. I need to keep my name secret for business reasons."

"Wow. My name Is Cristina Heart! Now what are we waiting for? Let's go to the train station!"

* * *

><p><em>Back with Dan and Shawn… <em>

"Wow! This place is HUGE! We should train here, right?"

They were in the Empire City Entrance Stage; The Area inbetween The Regular world and the Zones.

_Yeah, for now. Until we find a temporary home in this world. _

"Oh yeah, temporary… Anyways… let's see what I can do!"

Dan stretched his limbs and Got ready to run. He took off with great speed, grabbing rings and absorbing there energy.

"These Ring things are very Energizing. I wonder if I can use it?"

He spotted an Egg-Fighter walking up to them. The Robot was getting ready to fight.

"A Robot? Perfect!" Dan began charging the Ring Energy. He than shot his hand forward, shooting a Purplish-Blue Energy/Electrical/Gas at the Robot, which exploded.

"Woah… was that… Pl… PLASMA?"

:For anyone that doesn't know what Plasma is, it's the 4th state of matter, usually found in Stars, Neon Lights, and Lightning.:

"let's see what else I could do!"

Just then, a swarm of Robots had entered the Entrance Stage. All aiming there Weapons at Dan. Dan began to Charge more power into his hands, Then he shot a Wave of highly concentrated Energy at the Robots.

"Ah, sweet! I could control Energy!" He then walked up to Shawn, "High-Five, Bro!" When their hands collided, Something strange happened. Shawn's electricity had escaped into Dan, but instead of shocking him, The Electrical Energy was able to be used by Dan since it's a form of Energy, and the Electricity also combined with his Plasma. Lightning started to build up inside him for a few seconds, his eyes glowing yellow, before it faded away…

"…What just happened?" He asked.

Shawn was able to figure it all out in a second. _You can control Energy, Electricity is a Form of Energy; Allowing you to control it, But the Electricity combined with the Plasma. Which created Lightning; Which includes both Plasma and Electricity. _

"…Oh, yeah… THAT WAS AWESOME!" the Hedgehog yelled with Excitement. But then, he started thinking over everything that has happened recently. "You know, buddy… We're in a Whole New World… With whole new looks… and whole new powers… I think… That we need… Whole New names… We should change our names… or at least… Come up with an Alias." He said to Shawn. "They should match our new skills."

The yellow fox wasn't too sure about changing his name, but he decided to go along with it. But what should he call himself? Volt? Electric-Man? Sparks?

"I know!" Dan told Shawn as he came up with an Idea. "I'll call you… Sparky, Sparky the Fox. How does that sound"

'Sparky' nodded with Excitement. He likes the name.

"And I'm since can control plasma and energy… I'm Energy! Energy… the Hedgehog!"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued… <em>


	7. Boss Battle  New Allies

The train sped across the tracks. The Yellow Sands and Stone Ruins are transitioning into Blue energy roads and tall skyscraper. Bill Boards advertising the "HEXAeco" Energy company.

Buildings of all sorts of shapes and sizes reach the heavens with the Neon Energy highway traveling between them.

White clouds were spread out across the Blue sky.

Watching the clouds were a young female Hedgehog, Christina, and a Tall Human businessmen, known as "Boss". They were sitting in the Train headed to Empire City.

"Ooooh, Whats this place, Mr. Boss?" The Girl asked.

"This place is the Grand Metropolis. It Is 'owned' by the HEXAeco energy company. This is one of the many cities that have advanced their technology faster then the rest of the World." the Man answered.

"Oh. It's pretty! Can we stop here?"

"… Sorry. I can't, I have to be at Empire City by the end of the day. But you can come off here if you want."

"Ok!"

As the Train stopped at the Trainstation here, The Hedgehog walked to the Exit. "Goodbye, Mr. Boss! See you later!" She called as she left the Train and came into the City of Grand Metropolis.

_But meanwhile, in another part of the city…_

"HA! Beat ya!" Yelled a Dark Blue Hedgehog, skidding to a stop on a Tall green building with neon sky roads connecting to it. A Bright yellow fox was running up to him, His face giving off an expression of both Exhaustion and Jealousy. The exhaustion coming from running through over 20 Zones in a row, the jealousy coming from the fact his blue friend had beaten him!

"Looks like even in this world, I'm still faster!" The Blue Energetic teen added. Looking around, he noticed how advanced this city was. There were hover cars all around, Neon blue highways traveling across the city for cars and runners, Tall Buildings, and the advertisement of "HEXAeco" on hologram-billboards. "You know…" He said. "I'm beginning to like this new world, our new… er… _looks,…_and abilities. I mean, we _ran_ like a _thousand miles_ without even breaking a sweat! And it's only been like… _a day_!" He said with Excitement. "But strangely… All those weird-looking places looked way too familiar. That Huanted Castle, The Forest with all those frogs, that Train Station in those canyons with the rails, The Casino… Bingo… Pinball… Highway… Park thing, And now this Futuristic-looking-city. I know we've seen it before… but _where?" _

His Yellow companion paused for a second, then shrugged.

The Blue boy looked around, looking bored. "So… Now what do we do?"

As if answering his question. An alarm sounded throughout the City. "ALERT! ALERT! A GIANT ROBOT IS SENDING THOUSANDS OF SMALLER ROBOTS TO INVADE THE CITY!" A Female voice said through a VO.

Energy the Hedgehog smirked. "Well finally! Something to do! Let's go Spa-"

"ALERT! ALERT! A MYSTERIOUS DARK FIGURE IS STEALING THE ENERGY FROM THE POWER PLANT!"

"What? Looks like we have to split up. So… Who's going to handle the Giant Killer robot, and who will handle the power plant? Umm… RockPaperScissors?" He asked Sparky the Fox.

_Rock, Paper, Scissors SHOO! _

Energy drew Rock, but Sparky drew Paper.

"Darn! I have to handle the Power Plant! I wanted to do the exciting thing!"

Sparky smirked in confidence, Running on the highway on the Left, leading to the center of the City, while Energy ran right, to the Power Plant.

~NSH~ (My new transition)

Christina walked along the Neon Highway, watching all the Flying Cars zoom by in the sky. _This place is so… beautiful…! _

**KA-BLAM!**

"Huh?" The Explosion drove her attention away from the Cars. "What was that?" She wondered (still with a smile on her face). As she looked around, she noticed a giant mechanical robot unleashing hundreds of smaller robots, Terrorizing the City. "Ooh…. What's that! It's amazing!" She said I awe. She then started running towards the Giant Robot.

~NSH~

A Black and Purple Tenrec walked up to a giant door in what appeared to be an Energy Plant. "Finally…" He said to himself. "Two down, Five to go…!"

He then held back his hand, dark energy began building up.

"HEY!"

The sudden voice distracted the Tenrec. "Wha…? Who's there!" He said.

"Me!" The Figure walked into the light, revealing himself as a Dark Blue Hedgehog. "Energy the Hedgehog!"

"Oh, it's you. What do you want from me?"

"Actually, the real question is… What do _you _want from _here? _Why are you siphoning energy from the HEXAeco Power Plant?"

The Dark Tenrec known as Eclipse got slightly angry. "That information is none of your business!"

Energy was tensing up as well. "Oh yeah? Maybe it is my business!"

Eclipse threw the dark energy in his hand at Energy. "Get out of my face!"

The Hedgehog quickly dodge-rolled to the side. …Which resulted in him becoming a Blue spinning energy ball, Crashing into a wall. "Ngh." He grunted. "What happened?"

_Spin Attack_

"Spin… Attack? What's that?" He said to himself. Wondering where that thought came from. He quickly got back to his senses as another Shadowy projectile came flying at him. "Woah!" He Jumped out the way, just in time. "You know…" Energy began collecting power into his Hand, which somehow felt stronger as he stood in this room. But where is that extra power coming from, He knew it wasn't from the Energy in this plant. "You're not the only one who can shoot Energy beams…!"

He threw a plasma-bolt at Eclipse. Knocking him into the Wall, leaving an imprint where he crashed. "Woah…" Energy whispered. "That was stronger then I expected!"

~NSH~

Sparky ran onto the Tall Green building from the energy-highway. A Tall Mechanical Robot stood in front of him, while an egg-shaped Man in some sort of Hover-Chair or Car came flying around it.

"HO HO HO HOOOOOOO!" The eggman laughed maniacally, "Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

_That laugh… and the body-shape… I… I've seen that before! But… where… WHERE! _

The Fox fell to his knees, holding his head in agony. He felt a pain in his mind as he tried to figure out why everything in this world seemed familiar.

"Oh… What's this? Am I frightening you? I thought you came to try and defeat me!" The Man mocked as he called the robot to Attack.

The Mecha obeyed as it brought it's hand crashing down to try and squish the Electric Fox. But he retaliated by giving off a blast of electricity.

This short-circuited the robot, slightly… but not to much. He shot numerous missiles at Sparky.

Sparky tried to avoid the missiles by running. He ran towards and around the robot, Causing the missiles the crash into and destroy part of the Leg, damaging it.

"grrrrrrrr!" The mad-scientist growled. "GET HIM!"

The robot picked up the Fox, lifted him up and brought him over the Edge of the building.

Sparky stared down and saw just how high they were. "Gulp."

_Oh please, no. Nonononononononono. Please. No. Not like this… _

Then the robot released his grip. Our yellow fox falling down towards the ground deep below.

~NSH~

The two quilled anthros shot at each other. Blue and Purple streaks were all that could be seen in the Plant.

Eclipse shot waves of Darkness at Energy, who blocked it with an Energy Shield (Which he did by reflex, this is his first time using it.), then Releasing the Shield into a blast of Energy. Knocking The Tenrec into the Wall. While he tried to get back on his feet, The Dark Blue Hedgehog held a sphere of energy in his hands, molding and shaping it as if it was clay.

The streaked mammal got ready to shoot a blast of Negative energy at his opponent, But a blue light of energy slashed at him. Energy stood there, holding a Sword made out of his own concentrated energy.

_Woah, I did always like to sculpt back home, guess that natural talent can come In handy sometimes! _

Energy dashed forward, Swinging his energy-sword at Eclipse. But all he slashed through was blackish-purple smoke.

"What the…? Where'd he go!"

Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by Eclipse.

"You Imbecile." He insulted. "Your not the only one with special technques!"

As he said this, the black and purple creature gathered up all of his Dark energy into a Sphere. He held his hand up as the ball of negative energy grew and grew. "Say goodbye to your life. Now, you will finally pay for your crimes against me!"

Before he could throw the shadow ball at the Hedgehog. A bright orange light glowed behind him.

"Huh? Who turned on the sun!" He said as he and Energy shielded their eyes.

~NSH~

The Hooded fox fell toward the city-streets. The solid concrete getting closer and closer.

_Well, I guess this it. _He thought. _My time's up. The streets is my grave. Guess I'll never get to see my grandparents, or my sister, Ever again. Goodbye Dan. Goodbye Christina, Goodbye Super Powers, Goodby- _

His thoughts were cut short as he suddenly stopped. He was suspended in the air as if gravity stopped. He was floating in a White/Cyan light. Debris around him flying around him.

"Are you, Ok?"

~NSH~

The Shadowy tenrec layed against the wall. He was covered in ashes, and he looked like he just came from a vacation on the sun.

Energy stood, looking at him.

A yellow cat stood a few feet away from him. She wore an orange sundress, A gold star was pictured on the front. On her arms were arange gloves with gold cuffs and a Gold star on the back of her hand. Her boots were in a Similar fashion. Her hair was straight and held by a Black Headband, with 2 bangs coming forward on her forehead, and was laid down from the back of her head. Reaching her Orange tipped tail.

Her hand was outstretched, as if she was shooting something out her hand. Her hand was pointed in Eclipse' direction. Black skid marks could be seen on the floor coming from him, to a spot next to where Energy was standing.

"Woah… That was awesome!" The Hedgehog yelled with enthusiasm. "How'd you do that!" He asked the Yellow cat.

"No time to explain. Come with me!" She responded as she signaled for him to follow her.

Energy paused. There was still some thing he had to do. He stared at the Door behind him.

Eclipse slowly got up. He was still hurt and didn't have enough energy to keep fighting. "I have no time for games." He struggled to say as he pulled out the purple gem that he had some time before. "FAREWELL!" He screamed as he vanished in a flash of darkness.

As the Tenrec disappeared, The Hedgehog walked up to the Giant Door. "Now let's see what's behind door number one!"

~NSH~

The Yellow fox floated in Zero Gravity. He looked to his left to see what appeared to be a mink. He had white and cyan fur. His Cyan head fur was long and shaped into 3 spikes laying down the back of his head; two on each side and on in the middle. He had a Crest of White fur on his forehead laid down in a similar fashion to the spikes on the back of his head, albeit slightly shorter. He had Blue eyes. On his chest was white fur, spread out into three 'strands' on each side. He also had a White furry muzzle, and yellow markings around his eyes. On his hands were white gloves, with Gold Cuffs, designed with glowing blue lights around it. He had anklets of a similar design. His shoes were Light-Blue at the toe, and white at the heal. In the middle was a gray stripe, with a Red gem in a gold circle adorned on top. He had a black marking on the heal of his shoes.

He too was floating in Zero Gravity.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" He said to Sparky, who nodded yes. "Then are you ready to fight that thing or what!" The mink said in encouragement. Sparky Got a look f determination on his face, then the Mink made him and the fox shoot up as if Gravity was turned around.

They flew back up to the roof of the green building, facing the Robot and the Evil Egg-shaped scientist. "Back for more? And I see you've got an Ally!" He said in delight, and slight anger as he found out the Fox didn't die. "Well, I've got some helping hands as well!" As he said that, numerous robots of all sorts of shapes and sizes appeared around the Giant Robot.

Sparky got a little worried, But was reassured by the mink. "Don't worry bro! I'll handle the Smaller robots, while you handle the main boss!"

Sparky got some more confidence as he ran to the Giant robot. He could see that a green spot on the 'bots head. _The weak spot! But how do I get up there?… I've got it!_

Since he could control Electricity, Maybe he had magnetic powers as well! He pushed himself off the metal surface with a Magnetic force, and Shot Electricity out his feet to give him a Boost. He could fly!

He shot up the Robots head.

Meanwhile, The Mink was shooting waves of cosmic energy at the hordes of robots. Turnig them into Scrap metal. That gave him an idea…

While Sparky was hovering by the Robots glowing weak spot, dodging The attacks of the robot, He tried shooting bolts of Electricity, but it didn't hurt the robot long enough.

"Dude!" The Mink called. Sparky looked down to see scrap metal floating around him with zero gravity. "Catch!"

He shot the Metal up to Sparky, who magnetized it with he Electromagnetic powers. Then Shot each electrified Hunk if metal at the Robots weak spot, and His new cosmic friend kept giving him some more scraps to use!

Soon the Robot was subdued, and fell down with a thud.

"Nice job, bro!" The mink called.

As the fox floated down to the rooftop, The eggman yelled with anger. "NOOO! How could I LOSE! I even used the Emerald as a power source. And I was beaten by another yellow flying FOX?" He screamed with a red face, boiling with rage. The Man flew away in his hover-mobile.

The 2 Anthro creatures high-five'd each other. "Awesome! Now come with me, Alright? We have to go!" The cosmic mink said, getting ready to Gravity-Dive towards this mysterious place.

…but something caught the Fox's eye.

~NSH~

Energy was finally able to open the Door. A Bright blue glow illuminated the room. The Scource of the light, was a Blue Emerald.

~NSH~

In the scraps of where the Giant robot was, laid a Jewel. About big enough to fit in his hand. The Jewel gave off a bright yellow light. Sparky picked it up in his hand. The Energy empowering him.

~NSH~

As Energy held the Emerald, he could feel all the Energy seeping into him. The bruises from that battle with Eclipse began to heal. He could think clearer. His power increased. He stared into the Gem in amazement.

~NSH~

…_A… Chaos… Emerald… _

The Fox could feel Himself fill with tons of Electricity. This gem… was empowering him greatly. Far greater then the rings.

"Umm…" The Mink called out behind the Fox. "Can we… go now?"

~NSH~

Energy snapped back to reality. "Huh? What was that?"

The Yellow Cat got impatient. "I said can we go, now!" She yelled.

~NSH~

Sparky nodded.

The mink covered himself and Sparky in Zero Gravity, then shot them both down towards the depth of the Grand Metropolis.

_To be Continued. _


	8. Love Sick

In the middle of Grand Metropolis was a run-down building. The building wasn't owned by anyone and seemed out of place in the High-tech futuristic city of the metropolis. It's windows were creaked and the wooden walls and floors were falling apart. It was scheduled for demolition in about 2 weeks.

In the main room were the 4 humanoid animals. A Navy-Blue Hedgehog who called himself Energy, a Bright yellow fox called Sparky, and a yellow cat and cyan mink who were strangers to Energy and Sparky. The Hedgehog was itching for answers.

"So… Why did you bring us here? And who are you two?" The Hedgehog asked the Cat and the Mink.

"We… we're… friends of yours." The Cat in orange stated. "…I think."

"You think?" Energy questioned.

"Well, we aren't exactly from here… like, this world. …or even universe." The mink answered.

Sparky had a look of confusion but then quickly understood what they were saying. Energy was thinking the same thing…

"Y-You are…? So are we!" Energy stated in excitement. "So… what are you're names?" "I'm Mary Summer." The cat introduced herself.

"-And I'm Clyde Winters." The mink introduced himself as well.

Their appearance was unfamiliar, but their names… Energy and Sparky recognized those names. They were friends of theirs back home. Mary and Clyde were best friends back home. Mary was a girl who dreamed of being in the spotlight, being a STAR! She always loved warm and tropical weather. She spent most of her time in Florida, after all. Clyde was close friends with Sparky, and considered him his Second-best friend. Clyde was interested in Astronomy and Physics, although he wasn't a genius; 'Shawn' was always smarter than him. He loved to play video games with 'Dan' and 'Shawn' but spent most of his time with Mary. Their current appearance and abilites in this 'strange' world really captures their personality well.

"Ma-Mary? And C-C-Clyde? What are you doing here? It's me, Dan Cruiser! And That's Shawn Fowl!" Energy screamed with enthusiasm.

Clyde smirked. "Ha! I knew it! As soon as I saw that yellow fox I immediately knew it was Shawn! I recognize the Red Hat and Black Jacket anywhere!" He said as he began reaching for the Fox's hat, but Sparky smacked his hand away, clutching his hat as if it was his life.

"Just how Shawn would react…" the Mink said.

"We're not sure how we ended up here." Mary said to Energy. "We just went to sleep at our homes, then poof!"

"That's exactly what happened to us!" Energy said. "I woke up in these Mystic Ruins, and I found Shawn in this New York rip-off!"

"I woke up in the beach called 'Seaside Hill', and I found Clyde in this city." Mary told.

"Hey, that reminds me! There's just one thing we need you to do… We don't go by 'Dan and Shawn' any more. Now, we're 'Energy and Sparky'!" Energy told them. "So… now you two need to change your names two! So, how 'bout it, 'Cosmix the Mink' and 'Star the Cat'?"

The newly-addressed Cosmix and Star were at first shocked at the names, but then began to appreciate it.

"Cosmix…" The Mink said to himself. "I like it!"

"Star!" The cat purred. "That's EXACTLY What I'm going to be!"

"Glad you like!" the Hedgehog said with pride. "So, how did you learn about you-"

He was cut off as out of nowhere, the Door swung open and a pink-and-light blue blur shot right in and enveloped all four heroes in a tight deadly bear hug.

"Aww! I knew I'd find you guys here! I'm so glad I was able to find you able to find you all! I just _love_ you guys!" The 'stranger' said.

"Nnnn! -Uh- Can you let go? Your kinda choking us!" Energy struggled to say.

"Ohh! I'm sorry!" She said embarrassed.

"So… who are-" Energy took a good look at the pink girl and was stunned. "…_yooouuu_?" He said in a flirty voice, his Cyan eyes were replaced by hearts, which could also be found floating around him. He appeared to be giving off a pink energy.

"Hi Dan!" The girl, who appeared to be a Pink and Red Hedgehog, greeted. Completely oblivious to the male hedgehogs advances.

"Hey, are you my gaurdian angel? Cause you are beautiful!" Energy said, a very cheesy, pick-up line.

"Thank you!" She said, still unnoticing the blue colored ones' current mind-set.

"Say… About you and I go out for a-"

-SMACK-

Energy laid across the room against the wall in a daze. His eyes were unfocused and stars were spinning around his head. There was a large bruise against the side of his face.

Sparky stood next to the Pink girl. He was standing like he had just swung his tail. His expression was that of "Oh, brother…"

The Fox immediately recognized the girl just by looking at her. The clothes she wore, the red hair, the innocent expression, cheery mood. That all equaled one thing: His sister. He was by no means against Energy wanting to date her, he just needed hated when Energy goes overboard.

He held out his hand toward the girl. Instead of shaking his hand, she glomped him in a death hug. "Nice to see you too, Shawn!" She said in her positive mood. "You remember me, Right? I'm your sister, Christina!"

Sparky ignored the previous statement and looked Cosmix and Star, for some reason, they appeared much happier and cheerful than before, like they were caught in happy-gas. And they way Energy acted before, He knew he had a crush on Christina back home, but what he just did, That was just out-of-character! But… why wasn't Sparky affected? He brushed it off and went to pick up his friend.

"Uhh…" The male hedgehog groaned, "…wha…what happened? Dude, who is that?"

Pause.

"What? That's your sister? No way!" Energy screamed in confusion. "…Why can't I remember a thing past being hugged to death?"

Shawn walked up to the pink and red hedgehog and brung her outside, mentally telling her to 'grab some food'.

As soon as she left, Cosmix and Star immediately snapped back to reality.

"…what just happened?" Star asked no one in particular.

"Why do I remember skipping around the room like a little girl?" Cosmix asked himself.

Sparky expected this. It appeared his sister brings a positive energy wherever she goes, making anyone around her into a happy and lustful mood. Energy's crush on her, combined with her Cheerful atmosphere and his energy-manipulation/absorption powers, makes him into a complete lovesick fool.

Energy stood up, still a little woozy. "Woah… at least I know what her new-name is!"

The girl in particular appeared in the room again, carring a bouquet of flowers. "Hi guys! I'm back!"

As soon as Energy laid eyes on her, Sparky grabbed his arm and began slightly zapping him with electricity, to keep his mind clear.

"Hey, Christina! In this world, we go by different names. I'm Energy, Shawn's Sparky, Clyde's Cosmix, Mary's Star, and Your… Lovable!"

"Lovable?" The female hedgehog questioned. "I LOVE IT!"

"I had a feeling you would."

~to be continued~


	9. Metalon Rogues

Our four new heroes were waling through a neighboring city to Grand Metropolis. This place was known as "Future City", also nicknamed "Metal City" due to all the buildings and roads being made of Metal. This city was a popular place for extreme sports competions and races.

"Wow…. Why isn't our world like this?" Energy asked his companions.

Sparky was wondering how one planet can have both Modern day-looking cities AND Futuristic cities with technology far more advanced then earth.

"Exactly _where _are we going?" Star asked Energy.

"Well… Where just… traveling. But, I'm also planning on finding that shadowy guy we saw earlier. And Sparky said something about some 'Egg-shaped Mad Scientist'. I don't know why, but thinking about that just gives me a headache. Maybe if we find them, we'll get some answers to why we're suddenly in this world." Energy responded.

On cue, Everyone else just got a sudden pain on there brain after hearing "Eggshaped Mad Scientist".

Cosmix suddenly got confused by _who _told E ergy about him. "Wait a minute… did you say 'Sparky' told you?"

"Yeah, why"

"He hasn't said anything since I found him while fighting that guy. In fact, he hasn't said anything since we first met him!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. Me and Sparx have some sort of sub psychic connection or something. He can talk to me, mentally. …yeah, I don't know how it works either."

While they were walking, Lovable was behind the group, mesmerized by the 'beautiful' scenery. What was most amazing to her were these Green, Purple, and Gray lights shooting across the sky. They even looked like they were coming towards them!

"Hey everyone, look! Those shooting stars are flying towards us!" She said with excitement.

"Shooting stars? It's only the afternoon, The stars aren't even-" He didn't finish his sentence as he noticed the lights actually coming close, and they were headed straight towards Lovable!

"Look-out!" He yelled as he tackled her to the ground. Right before the 'lights' shot right where she was standing, kicking up a cloud of dust it.

"Are you ok?" Energy asked her with fear in his eyes.

"I'm Ok J!" She responded in the happiest mood possible.

The dust cleared, revealing 3 'humaniod bird-like' creatures. Except they were made of pure solid-liquid metal. There were bright colored neon lights on them in various spots. Especially where the eyes would be. The Hawk-like one had green lights, the "swallow" had purple, and the 'Albatross' had gray. The bottom of their feet looked like they were attached to these Floating Boards, almost making them look like the Silver Surfer.

The Five-man band stared at them in shock.

"Who… or what… are you guys?" Cosmix asked in amazement.

"JJT!"

"WVVE!"

"STRRM!"

The Green, Purple, and grey ones responded, respectively.

"U-um… OK, guys, listen, w-we d-d-don't want a-any trouble, U-unders-stand?" Energy spoke to them in worry. Only for the Green one to shoot at him, but he jumped out of the way just in time. "Hey! What's with you?"

The metal rogue Focused some green energy into his hands, forming 2 Fans of pure energy. "JJT!"

"Wha- How did you do that?" Energy yelled, surprised. "Waitaminute… He focused his energy… so that means…" He trailed off as he tried to focus energy into his hand, but all he got was an unstable sphere of energy. "Drat!"

The Metallic hawk swung at Energy, who swiftly dodged the attack. "Uhh, guys? I could use some help here!"

"We're kind of busy here!" Star yelled back.

Apparently, Sparky and Star were trying to fight off the Metallic Swallow while Cosmix handled the Metallic Albatross by himself. Lovable was sitting on a bench fiddling with some object.

"Uhh… Lovable? What are you doing?" Energy asked her in confusion.

"Oh, I'm making something that can help!"

"…Ok…"

Energy thought for a few minutes on what to do, then decided to run. He ran off in the opposite direction, away from the battle. He used his powers to increase his kinetic energy, therefore making him faster. He started to charge some excess energy and plasma around him.

He made a sharp U-turn back to the battle. His speed reaching near sonic speed. When he was getting close to the Green metal hawk, He curled up into a ball, while siphoning some of his teammates power, along with the energy from these metal rogues. Making him a ball of colorful Light.

*CRASH*

*BLAM*

Energy was on his knees, breathing heavily. A few feet behind him, there was a dark spot where the Green one used to be. Floating above it was an orb of green energy.

Meanwhile, Sparky and Star had destroyed the Purple rogue, its core floating above where it was also. But Cosmix was having alittle trouble destroying this thing.

The metallic albatross swung at the mink, who nearly dodged it. He retaliated with a stream of Cosmic Energy. The Rogue charged at him on his hoverboard, but Cosmix trapped him in a field of Antigravity.

"Phew!" Cosmix sighed in relief.

When he got ready to make the gray rogue explode, an arrow shot straight at it, destroying it in one blow.

"What the…"

Lovable giggled. "I made cupid arrows!" She cheered while holding up a sack of Heart-tipped arrows and a pink bow.

Energy smirked, "Hehe, Nice Aim!"

Star looked at the 3 floating orbs, watching as the rose up and shot out into the distance. "…What were those things?"

Cosmix thought for a moment. "I don't know, but they sure did look familiar."

"Yeah, you're right."

~NSH~

The group continued along through Future City. Eventually they came across a building giving off loud music from the inside. The building had a Music Note at the top, with "Music Club" written next to it.

"A Music Club?" Energy pondered. "Let's check it out!"

As they walked inside, the music was much clearer. It was apparently a mix between Rap and Jazz. The Lyrics echoed through the room along with the booming of the rhythm.

_Something's calling me, I don't know what_

_Something's talking, but I don't know who_

_Something's calling me more and more, Nobody stops Knuckles Feet!_

For some reason, this song gave the group a serious headache.

"GRRN!" Star yelled. "What's with these headaches?"

"I don't know! But it's getting ANNOYING!" Cosmix yelled in agony.

Sparky clutched his head in agony. Although he noticed that the song sounded very familiar, a bit too familiar. But where did he hear it befo- Sparky groaned with pain, thinking about that only gave him more of a headache!

Lovable simply smiled like always. "My head feels nice!"

The group walked to the DJ, who was sitting at Turn-Tables. But he wasn't using them, he simply laid back in a chair wearing a pair of Headphones. The DJ was a Teal colored 13 year old Lion. His mane was woven into Locks. He wore a pair of Black fingerless gloves, and a black and white converses (those shoes that are Black at the heel and white at the toe).

"Hey! DJ! Can You Change the Music!" Energy yelled over the music as best as he could.

"What?" The Lion yelled back, he didn't hear a word Energy said.

"I SAID CAN YOU CHANGE THE MUSIC! ARE YOU DEAF!" Energy screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked around, noticing that the music already stopped and everyone was staring at him. He laughed nervously. "He he…sorry."

The Lion was standing by the Turn-tables, he already switched it off. "You know, You could of just turned it off yourself. Lucky I'm immune to Loud sounds."

"Immune to loud sounds?"

"Yeah. Your not gonna believe this but, I'm not from this world."

The group looked at the DJ with wide eyes. Then began to laugh together.

"You too?" Energy said, chuckling. "Neither are we! Your name doesn't happen to be…" Energy took a good look at the Lions appearance, then tried to match it with someone back home. "…John, is it?"

"Actually it is!" He responded. "I recognize your voices. Your Dan, Shawn, Christina, Mary, and Clyde."

John was Shawn and Christina's cousin. He didn't usually hang out with them all the time, but he did talk to them occasionally. He had a head full of dreadlockes, and he enjoyed music and Football. His dad used to call himself a lion, which is probably why John is a lion here. Despite being taller. Shawn was actually older then him.

"Nice to see, you!" Lovable said while enveloping him in a bear hug.

"You- Too- Cuz!" He strained to say.

"Ok, let's make this quick." Energy muttered. "We don't go by our real names, we're Energy, Sparky, Lovable, Star and Cosmix. State your Power and I'll give you a name." Energy said this like he had been fast-forwarded.

John stood there cocking an eyebrow. "oh kay… My power is sound. I can make them louder or Lower with the snap of my finger, I can do a Sonic-scream, and I can hear even the lowest whisper."

"Hmmm…" Energy though for a while. "Sound… that's a tough one. …I KNOW! I'll call you 'Sonic'!"

Immediately after saying this, everyone got a Headache much worse then before. If they were humans, they would have died from these migraines.

"Ow…" John said in pain. "Gosh, I didn't get a headache like that since I heard that 'Unknown from M.E.' song play, a moment before you guys came in."

"You know what, I'll just call you 'Boom' for now…"

"Ehh, that'll do."

The group, with the new addition of Boom the Lion, exited the Club when suddenly…

"Hey, I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation back there." A voice said out of nowhere. The group turned around and saw an Orange Echidna standing there. He wore a Brown Cowboy hat with a yellow shash around it, with a Brown collared jacket with the sleeves curled up, and Orange-and-Black Boxing Gloves and Boots. "I heard what you said about being from another world. I'm not from here either. My name is Gregory Simmons, remember me? My new power is Fire, Earth, and Lava. Now, give me a name, _Energy."_

The group stared in disbelief at what just happened.

Greg was Dan and Shawn's second best friend, He used to always hang around with them before, during, and coming from School. He sometimes had a Fiery temper, and he was as tough as a Mountain. Sometimes him and John had competitions on who was stronger.

"Volcanix." Energy said with a Blank expression. "Now come on. We have a long way to go."

~to be continued~


	10. City Escape

Eclipse the Tenrec being held captive on government helicopter flying over Central City. After he appeared in the city, he was immediately arrested for stealing the purple emerald back in Station Square. Now he was hand-cuffed in this helicopter with no escape. …unless…

"Sigma Alpha 2 heading due south over the city." One of the pilots stating into an intercom. "We're on route, everything's a go."

"This is control tower, we have you on radar." A voice replied through the intercom. "Report cargo status of captured Tenrec aboard, over."

"That's a 10-4, cargo secured on board and… What?"

"Didn't copy that, over."

"The Tenrec is gone, he's taking out everyone aboard and…"

"What's wrong, come in, over!"

"What in the world?"

Eclipse burst through the side door of the copter, quickly grabbing onto the side of the wing, and his head was hurting like crazy. Listening to the conversation gave him a combination of a headache and Deja-vu.

"Freeze! What do you think your doing! Get that Tenrec!" The Pilot yelled at him. Eclipse jumped on the wing so he could stand properly.

Without a word, he ripped off a piece of the wing, but for some reason, it looked like someone else had ripped off a piece of the wing before…

He stepped on his new street board, and jumped off the wing.

"Attention all units suspect seen heading south. Block all major roads and capture the suspect!" A voice could be heard on an intercom throughout the city as the Tenrec landed on the inclined road and began street boarding. As he was riding, he got a glimpse of a poster. "WANTED: NACK THE WEASEL AKA FANG THE SNIPER; for theft and extortion." That poster gave Eclipse another headache, but he brushed it off.

As he continued riding, a Song began playing in his head.

_Rollin' around at the speed of sound_

_Got places to go, Got to Follow my Rainbow_

_Can't stick around, Got to keep movin' on_

_Guess what lies ahead, Only one way to Find Out! _

This song sounded very familiar to him. But he chose to ignore It as it kept going on in his head.

Up ahead, he could see a few orange ramps on his path, as if he were meant to jump off them. And he did just that, performing tricks while doing it.

As he continued riding, he began going over his past experiences. He woke up in this strange world, met up with a mysterious shadowy figure who told him a dark-blue hedgehog killed his family and trapped him hear, and that he needed to get rid of him, along with the fact he has Shadow powers now.

As he was riding, he jumped off a large ramp, which sent him grinding on a phone wire over a small school. He jumped off and began riding down the side of a cliff/wall. After more street boarding, he crashed into a trolley, sending it flying, and him flying of his board. He landed in a small alley way. Stepping through a lamppost gateway, he saw many GUN Robots up ahead. Waiting to capture him.

He shot a stream of Black energy at the flying ones, then Shot forward as living shadow, cutting right through the Ground ones.

After hitting some springs, He ended up entering some sort of park. He used his anti-gravity shoes to skate along. Skating into the park, he could find more Guard Robots ahead. He made short work of them.

He continued skating through the park, and Destroying Gun Bots. He eventually began running along a… quarter pipe? Then a big loop, and then down a wall. This city is messed up…

He continued running down the street, then he jumped off a ramp and grabbed onto a horizontal pole in the air and began swinging from pole to pole. He landed on a building… with loops… and found even more robots. As He dashed through the robots and ran down a loop, he passed by 2 posters. "MISSING: Ray the Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo, have you seen them?" "WANTED: Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polarbear"

This gave him even more headaches.

He continued along this place, using floating platforms to get across this giant hole in the ground, but then he fell down into the hole. He began faling and falling till everything went black and he felt pain all over. Then he was back by those posters. He was standing in the middle of two lamp posts that he passed by without a care. He was confused, but brushed it all of. As he continued along, his mind began to go over his past experiences again.

That guy told him that the dark-blue hedgehog is responsible and killed his loved ones… but why did he believe it so easily. He was hardly given any evidence. How does he know it wasn't a lie. The hedgehog kept denying everything and didn't know what Eclipse was talking about.

He skated through the city, coming across a long stairway. He went up, ran off a ramp, then somehow, he ended up trying to skate from a giant Truck with chainsaws! This world's government is insane!

He dashed around corners and tried speeding up, but that truck kept coming! He jumped off the road and started Skating across the side of a Building, there's now way the truck can… never mind. The Truck apparently had rockets, and was following him along the wall. But luckily, He was able to run through a small gap between the building he was running on and another building that appeared right next to it. The Truck crashed and now the Tenrec has finally escaped from the city! But there was only one thing on his mind. He was going to get some ANSWERS!


	11. ATTENTION

Hello, This is thesoniczone11. I am just going to say that I will be uh…

Rewriting this. So THIS will be discontinued, while I re-write and re-post the new version separately. Thank you all for your support of this story.


End file.
